


Wait

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

She tightened one last screw on his hand and wiped the surface with a soft cloth, making sure her reflection was visible. "You two never tell me anything."

He stayed silent.

"You just come back all banged up and don't even explain why."

Silence.

"Is that too much to ask?" she whispered, trying with all her might to sound strong instead of hurt, like she actually felt.

Golden eyes hit the floor.

"Fine." She began to pick up all of her tools, placing them one by one inside her toolbox, not sparing him a glance. Why bother? He refused to tell her anything— 

"Please, wait." The sound of his voice made her freeze for a moment, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Just wait. One day, I _promise_ , I'll tell you everything. Everything there is to know, down to the deepest and darkest secret, but for now, keeping you in the dark is the only way we can protect you." His sincerity touched her deep inside her chest, where her heart's rhythm suddenly increased. "If something happened to you… I-We can't lose you, Winry."

She turned to meet his eyes.

"So, please, wait a little longer."

She pulled the golden haired boy into a warm embrace, surprising him just as he had surprised her with his words. "Okay, Ed."

He finally reacted placing his hands at the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll wait, for _you_."


End file.
